Cordelia
Tradition is just a guide, not a jailer. The Cordelia House 'was one of the six possible houses a student in the 'Armonia Institute or Mirage College could be sorted into during Chapter One . It was one of the original five houses of the Institute, representing the region of Sinnoh and run by Doctor Gray. History The house was one of the original five, founded at the same time the school was built by a patient Xatu named Alaric Cordelia. It's original location was over the west coast of Faraway Island. A tall castle made of sandstone, standing close to the shore. It was later demolished, along the other castles, when it was decided a unified building was taking it's place in the middle of Faraway Island. Cordelia was a house ruled by tradition. For Alaric, tradition was not only a way to connect with the past and those who shaped our present, but basic guidelines to have a life full of stability and inner peace. While rules can be bent, they are there for a reason and should be respected or analyzed in order to be perfected. The two most valuable aspects that were looked upon the possible students in this house were patience and wisdom. The two most common defects found in it's students were unyieldingness and sternness. Architecture The Cordelia House was located on the Eastern Tower, located on the southeast side of the High School building. It didn't share location with any other houses but the Cafeteria and Infirmary are found on the fist floor. The common room was located on the third floor, while dormrooms were located on the fourth. Like Natura Tower, this tower was easy to identify as it was not really tall and had a small Observatory on the roof. Said observatory would grant perfect view to the Selva dorms if it wasn't for the Hackberry Tree protecting the building. The common room had an oriental theme and was, by far, the calmest out of all the House dorms. The stone walls of the castle were covered with bamboo and light panels that allowed natural lighting during the day. Low tables were found in the study area as well as simple black and green cushions that served as seats. There was also a tea room with most blends available through the year. A big stone fountain was found by the entrance, with a large gyarados figure in the center, it was said water was brought from the Lake of Rage to fill it. Magikarp, as well as other fish previously released by former students, could be found in it. Bamboo stairs lead to the fourth floor. Dormrooms fit two students each. Two low bed mats and a short night table next to each. Dorm rooms were basically the same for all houses, the furniture materials, wall decor and wall colors are the only thing that varied. Cordelia having green and black, traditional paintings cover the walls. Each dorm had a bathroom with a toilet stall, a shower and lavatory. Students received a Cordelia varsity jacket upon sorting. Trivia * Category:Houses